Company Picnic
by MoriahT
Summary: A little music, food, and football with the NCIS gang... Sorry in advance for a little football lingo, not hard to understand though. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never Will be.

Note: New to the site, and first NCIS fic.

**Company Picnic**

It was a beautiful, warm, summer day; perfect for a picnic. Specifically, the one planned for Gibbs and his team. It was Tony's idea, similar to his "campfire", but this time for pure relaxation and team bonding. The entire team was surprised when Gibbs came back and endorsed the idea completely, but surprise or not, it became a requirement. They got to the park and prepared for the day's festivities: setting up the grill, laying out the blankets, hooking up the radio, and most importantly, getting the lines for the "touch" football game marked.

McGee had on shorts that were quite a bit too short and tight for his build, and Tony was quick to pounce on the opportunity to get a few jokes in at his expense. Tony had basketball shorts and a performance t-shirt on. Abby had on jeans with a "Brain Matter" t-shirt. Gibbs wore cargo shorts and a black polo short sleeve shirt. M.E. Palmer who came along, mostly because he had nothing better to do; was in basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. And finally, Ziva had on light casual cargo pants, and a black t-shirt.

McGee and Tony were arguing about what station the radio should be on; Tony favoring the classic rock channel, and McGee pushing for "all classics, all the time" instrumental, when Gibbs came up behind both of them, and with a swift slap to the back of both their heads, he declared that the radio was to go off.

"Somebody get the food going!" whined Tony, "I'm starving"

"How are you starving, Tony? You ate lunch right in front of us yesterday, and it takes days, if not weeks before you are 'starving'." Ziva, replied, missing the exaggeration completely.

"Thanks for the health lesson, _Officer _David, but it's only an expression."

Ziva retorted under her breath in Hebrew, and the conversation was over.

Gibbs began cooking the hot dogs and burgers, and the others made ready to eat; getting chips, sodas, pretzels, and other sides. Each took a fair share of everything there, except Ziva, for obvious reasons. After they all had some rest and recovery time, it was time for the highlight of the day, the football game.

The field was marked, and everyone was ready. All that had to be done was the team selection.

"So what, 2 on 2?" Tony asked.

"There are 6 of us here." McGee pointed out.

"What, you actually expect our little female friends to be able to compete?" Tony laughed.

"This 'little female' is in, and could take you at any of these weak _male_ games." Ziva said, slightly offended.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva..." Tony began, "It's not my fault, its genetics and evolution, men are just made stronger. If you want to try, be my guest... but don't go off crying if... no, when you get hurt."

"Hm." She came back with a deep chuckle, "We'll see."

"What about you Abbs?" McGee asked.

"I'm in, but just to prove Mr. DiNozzo wrong."

"So we've got Abby, Ziva, and... who wants to play with the girls?" Tony asked, a hint in his voice.

There were many coin flips and games of 'rock, paper, scissors' and it came out as:

Red Team - Ziva, Abby, and McGee.

Blue Team - Gibbs, Palmer, and Tony.

They began, Red had the ball first. Tony punted it to them as a kickoff, and it conveniently went right in Ziva's direction. She caught it and began her run. Gibbs caught her after about a 40 foot run. They began to run their first play, McGee as quarterback, Ziva as his block, and Abby as a receiver. The play began and Tony rushed after McGee; however, when Ziva says protection, she means it. She ran to block him and on impact, leveled him. McGee threw the ball to Abby who ran past Palmer for the Touchdown.

The brutal beating went on for about ten minutes before Tony said, "If this were real football, tackle football, I'd run all over you guys, no question about it."

"Let's do it!" Abby chimed in, grinning.

"Yeah!" came McGee and Ziva behind Abby.

"O.K., you're on." He retorted.

So it began... Tony was running right for Ziva, ready to prove his strength. McGee tried to tackle him, but Tony shook him off. He was getting closer...closer, almost there... he braced himself and prepared for impact... 5 feet at most.

Just as he was about to make contact, Abby came from his left and laid him out, flat on his back. Heaving for air, and trying to catch his breath, he sat up. There was an unmistakable look of disbelief stuck on his face.

"I have to say Tony: that is a very lovely shade of red you are turning." Ziva said between chuckles and laughs. She and Abby high-fived and walked back to the blanket, sat down, and laughed for a good 20 minutes.

Soon it was time to go, and the NCIS team was ready to get back home. They had completed their tasks; bond, and enjoy themselves. And they all had the mental image of Abby tackling Tony that would not be soon forgotten, and come to find out on Monday, it wasn't only mental... Palmer had it on video... and soon the whole NCIS building got to share the laugh.

Please R&R, first in a while.

Story was a combination of a football game I was in, and a mandatory team bonding day that my baseball coach is having us do.

-Side Note: I'm one of 3 chicks on my baseball team.-


End file.
